


The Promise

by luminouzyui



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kuroko no Basuke Last Game Movie, M/M, spoilers for the movie original ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminouzyui/pseuds/luminouzyui
Summary: [Spoiler Alert!] This fiction is based on Kuroko no Basuke: Last Game Movie timeline and original ending, different from the Manga one. I highly suggest you not to read this if you don't want to spoil the movie's story. A Kagami x Kuroko fanfiction, summary inside. Rated Teen for a safe rating.





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Another spoiler alert for the movie, in case you didn't read the fiction description.  
> Basically, this story is just my point of view for some parts of the movie and I extended the movie's original ending with my story.
> 
> Summary (I tried to be really general):  
> Kagami suddenly got an offer from Alexandra that she got an admission for a school with strong basketball team that could increase Kagami's chance of becoming an NBA player. Kagami hesitated whether to take it or not because by taking it, he had to leave his lover and his current team in Japan.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Kuroko no Basuke is made by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kuroko no Basuke: Last Game Movie is produced by Bandai Visual.  
> Warnings:  
> \- Shounen-Ai (It's Boy x Boy / Boys Love story)  
> \- Another spoiler warning for the movie! You have been warned...

“America?!”

Kuroko froze on his standing spot. Listening to Kagami’s distressed voice, he knew that Kagami was surprised upon receiving the call, but he didn’t know what were they were talking about. The conversation was fully in English and no matter that Kuroko’s English grade was better than Kagami’s in the school, he was still no match in the English speaking skill against the returnee. He knew two things for sure, it was Alex who called, and it must be about basketball.

“Ah, yeah, um... Okay, call you later.” Kagami touched his smartphone to end the call. Then, he turned towards the blue haired boy and grabbed his shoulders.

“Kuroko, i need your.. advice? Can you come to my house?”

Kuroko just nodded, agreeing to what seemed more urgent and important than their usual street basketball session. He didn’t feel like playing street basketball against the red headed in the scorching weather anyway so he just followed Kagami to his apartment.

* * *

Arrived at Kagami’s apartment, both of them sat on the sofa, side-by-side. Unlike their usual days, it was awkward at first as neither of them wanted to start the conversation when it was usually Kagami who would start talking about the basketball magazine or how their day passed with the rigorous training their coach had given. Kuroko found that Kagami was fidgeting on his seat, he was struggling to find his words, so Kuroko initiatively tried to open their little conversation about the phone call that has been bugging him.

“So, what are you going to talk about getting my advice?”

Kagami’s shoulder tensed a little and Kuroko regretted his choice.

_ Perhaps Kagami-kun don’t want to talk about it?  _ he thought.

Kuroko sighed, “... umm,  Kagami-kun, it’s okay if you are still preparing to talk for it, I’m sorr-”

“Kuroko, listen!” Suddenly Kagami grabbed Kuroko’s shoulders, forcing him to face Kagami, interrupted any apology Kuroko wanted to offer. Then Kagami started talking about what he heard over the phone earlier.

“...Apparently Alex found a strong basketball school and it will be my chance to be an NBA player and...”

Kagami was talking faster and faster. Kuroko didn’t like this side of Kagami who was easily panicked. He got the gist of the story, but he was afraid Kagami won’t be able to think further with clear mind. Using both of his hands, Kuroko pushed Kagami away, shocked the red haired boy and caused him to stop talking.

“Kagami-kun, calm down. I won’t be going anywhere soon, so tell me slowly, okay?”

“So...”

“I get the point, Kagami-kun. So, are you going to America soon?”

“I... I don’t know Kuroko. I mean, it is my dream to be an NBA player, but...”

“Then, just go?” Kuroko smiled towards him. But Kagami saw it as a forced one, not the usual smile he would rarely give when he was happy.

“But, how about you?! How about Seirin?”

Kuroko’s expression changed into a stern one, “We will manage somehow, we are not weak, Kagami-kun. I am pretty sure if you told our upperclassmen, they would say the same, to pursue your dream.”

Kuroko grabbed a hold of Kagami’s right hand and stroked its back gently, his expression softened.

Both of them enjoyed the moment of silence when suddenly Kuroko pulled Kagami to deliver a light kiss to his lover’s cheek, “All of us surely aimed to be a professional player, but it’s different to be an NBA player. You shouldn’t throw away this chance, Kagami-kun...”

Kagami was not sure whether to be shocked by a previously-seemed-angry Kuroko or by that little kiss to the cheek his lover just delivered. Nevertheless, he regained his composure thanks to them. “Ok, let me tell Alex and my parents that I will be returning to US.”

“Sure, if you need privacy, I will go home.”

Kuroko released Kagami’s hand that he was holding and tried to get up from his seat, just to be dragged down again by the red haired boy. “Actually I can do it later. For now, can we cuddle a bit?”

Kagami grinned sheepishly. Blue eyes tried to meet the red ones, but the red ones averted his gaze to a blank space, avoiding the blue ones because of embarrassment. Kuroko sighed but smiled at the same time.

“Sure, Kagami-kun. If it helped you calmly assess the situation.”

They ended wasting the entire afternoon and evening by watching a basketball game that was airing while cuddling silently.

* * *

“Kuroko, I...” Kagami grabbed his phone tighter, he didn’t dare to face his lover’s face, even after their satisfying victory against Jabberwock. Both of them were away from the celebration of victory that was held in Seirin’s gymnasium area mainly because Alexandra called Kagami again and Kagami had to took the call, so Kuroko accompanied him. Kuroko had previously given his agreement but he couldn’t make himself to tell the rest of the team regarding the matter. Kagami was afraid that he would leave bad impression on their team, he was afraid his team would not approve that he was going to leave them.

Kuroko patted Kagami’s back, “It’s okay Kagami-kun, they won’t scold you, they will support you, just tell them the truth. I believe you had chosen the right path to pursue your dream and you will do well there.”

Kagami, finally faced Kuroko after hearing his comforting words, “But how about you?”

“We had this conversation, Kagami-kun. But I will tell you again that I had been supporting for you fully since you received that phone from Alex-san.”

“...” Kagami embraced Kuroko in a hug, in which Kuroko hugged back.

“It’s okay Kagami-kun, I know you will become the best player there and then entered NBA as one of the players.”

“It won’t be same without you there, Kuroko.”

“You won’t know if you don’t try. Besides, you have been playing without me all these times besides these two years after you entered Seirin, right?”

“Uh...” Kagami didn’t know how to retort that sentence.

“You even told me not to play basketball just because I didn’t met your expectation, bakagami.” Kuroko released their hug and punched his fist towards Kagami’s chest lightly.

“... Sorry about that.”

“Anyway Kagami-kun. Just remember that I am a shadow, and shadow always follows their light. Know that I will always support you whatever your choice, okay?”

Kagami tried to steel his resolve, “.. Okay, let’s tell them.”

* * *

Kagami told the entire member that he will be going to America at the end of their summer vacation, which was in a couple of weeks. Of course they were shocked.

“So you have known about this for the entire match and YOU are okay with this, Kuroko?!” Koganei broke the silence that was formed after Kagami finished his announcement. Making the situation even worse than before.

_ Of course not, Koganei-san. _ Kuroko thought. His chest tightened, but he have to help Kagami to convince their team members.

“Yeah, this is Kagami-kun’s dream, so I will let him pursue it.”

“But-”

“It’s okay, Kagami-kun, you can go.” Hyuuga spoke and stepped forward with Riko by his side.

“Yeah, it was considerate enough he told us about it. He even thought about us when he was thinking about it, that’s rare.” Riko continued. “Just go, Kagami, but don’t forget about us when you get there and be famous!”

“And don’t you worry about us here, bakagami. We will be okay and we will even defeat the Generation of Miracles without you.” Hyuuga grinned confidently.

“Aww, we won’t be losing next time then.”

That familiar voice surprised the entire Seirin team, Kagami objected first, “Kise! And all of you?!”

“Ah, sorry, it’s not like we are here to eavesdrop, but the conversation here is really heated so we just have to drop by.” Akashi spoke.

“Oi Kagami! How dare you stepping in to become an NBA player earlier than me?!” Aomine shouted his protest.

Kuroko just stood there, watched how the little scene of Kagami wanting to tell his farewell to the team became a chaos bickering between Seirin and the Generation of Miracles, especially Kagami and Aomine, with Kise butting in.

Sure it ended well, but the pain in his chest was something else. Kuroko had thought about his future without Kagami by his side, but it didn’t hurt so much as when his seniors told him like that. All this time, he had refrained from being an egoist by wanting Kagami to be always by his side so that his true light could shine brighter in an even bigger stage. Sometimes, he could even stare at the his partner’s back in the classroom or when they were practicing basketball and thought about the future without him since that call happened, of course without the red headed boy nor anyone knew about it.

Kagami shouted at him, dismissing any negative thought he was thinking, “Oi Kuroko, let’s defeat these cocky bastards once again!”

“E-Eh?! Just how much energy all of you had?!” Hyuuga protested.

“Come on, Hyuuga-san. This will be our farewell gift for him. The Generation of Miracles vs Seirin last game.” Akashi chuckled, “Besides, we often had two matches in a row, so how could you be tired after a game?”

Kuroko decided not to think about it anymore, and replied at Kagami, “Okay, Kagami-kun, let’s do our best!”

* * *

As Kagami queued for the immigration line, he was angry to himself for not coming earlier because the line was longer than he thought it would be. While waiting in the queue, he tried to imagine the road to become an NBA player in America. But longer he thought about it, he was more aware that something was missing; something important for him, someone important for him, something that he haven’t told to that someone.

Then realization hit Kagami hard. He hadn’t told Kuroko that he was thankful for him to be by his side. He realized that Kuroko was the key for him to get this chance, the chance they made together, with Seirin too.

Kagami left the queue and ran towards the place where the farewell took place, and hoped that Kuroko and their team was still there.

He was sure he never felt so relieved and thankful for his unusual height by seeing shades of light blue hair from a distance. When he was nearing the light blue haired boy, he didn’t saw any of his other teammates. When he was nearing the one and only love of his life, he was sure if he managed to touch him, his resolve to go to America would dissolve, so he just stopped in a distance and shouted his name.

Upon hearing his name called by a familiar voice, Kuroko stopped his track.

“I have thought about this since long time ago,” Kagami’s voice trembled as he tried to catch his breath, his vision was blurred by tears that was pooling.

“This current me here exists because of you, Kuroko. All because of you. Without you, I would have not defeated the Generation of Miracles. Without you, I won’t even stand up here, continuing my dream to be an NBA player. Thank you, Kuroko, you mean so much for me.”

Kuroko wiped his eyes from tears that he even didn’t know it was formed. He turned to face Kagami and raised his fist towards kagami, his voice shook, “You have to know that we will support you, I will support you from here as I am your shadow, now and forever.”

Kagami wiped his tears and raised his fist towards Kuroko too, he tried to show his best smile.

“Yeah, I will show you that i could become an NBA player, the best one!”

Kuroko smiled too, but his eyes had more traces of tears even though he had wiped them earlier.

“Yes, do your best Kagami-kun!”

Both of them stayed like that for a while. burning the details of each other deep in their own memories before destiny separates them once again. The announcement for Kagami’s flight detail was announced and both of them knew it was time to separate from each other. The two lowered their fists, but they still stood there silently.

Finally, Kagami spoke, “Listen Kuroko, before I go…”

Kagami gathered all of his courage and shouted, “I love you, Kuroko Tetsuya! After we graduate college and I become an NBA player, I will make sure to pick you up!”

After making the commotion, he ran towards the immigration queue without even seeing to the blue haired boy’s reaction.

Kuroko stood up there, seeing the love of his life, with red face matching his hair color, ran away after he just confessed. Some people who had listened to Kagami’s sudden confession looked either towards him or Kagami’s running direction, and suddenly Kuroko felt that his usual misdirection didn’t worked at all as he felt gazes of curious people towards him.

Taking a note of the promise in his head and trying to sort his heart of his feelings and embarrassment here and there, Kuroko walked back to join his Seirin teammates to take the van back to their school.

“Bakagami”, he whispered, _I will wait forever until you realized that promise_ , he continued the sentence in his thought. Kuroko walked away from the embarrassing place, without knowing his face has blushed the same color that his partner had. 

* * *

Kuroko looked at the clear blue sky. It has been ten years ever since Kagami went to America to pursue his dream of becoming an NBA player. Meanwhile, Kuroko had found his place in a little kindergarten school near his house. Becoming a teacher had always been his dream and he loved children.

He had seen news of Kagami becoming the member of Bulls, and had seen his games a few times over the internet. Aomine had gone to America too, saying he don’t want to lose from Kagami and it looked like he secured a place too. Kuroko often saw matches of Kagami’s team fighting Aomine’s team.

Kagami and he still communicated over the internet; emails, video calls, instant messaging, and he could name some other social media they used over the time, but never direct contact since the past ten years. Kuroko longed for his partner, but he knew how busy Kagami were with his training there and he didn’t want to bother him.

While sweeping the kindergarten yard, he wondered if Kagami remembered his promise to pick him up as he never told him anything like that anymore over their conversations in the internet. 

“Good morning, Kuroko-sensei!” yelled some of his students that came out of the classroom to play in the yard.

“Yes, good morning too.” Kuroko stopped his broom and looked below to met the little children’s eyes, he greeted them one by one and watched over them as they run towards the playground.

“Good morning, Kuroko-sensei,” said a voice from behind him.

_ Eh, wait... This voice _ … Kuroko thought.

“Whoaa, oji-san so tall!” One of his students pointed at his direction and shouted, “Even much more taller than Kuroko-sensei!”

Another one of his students came over too, “You’re right! Oji-san, how could you be so tall like that?”

“Ehehe, of course… Wait! Did you just call me oji-san?! I’m still young, you know...”

The red head man picked up one of the boys and raised him far from the ground. The child squealed happily and his friends were jealous and asked for their turn.

“Call me onii-san and you turn will soon come!” Kagami laughed proudly.

“It’s not manly to argue with children, Kagami-kun.” He didn’t know why his voice shook and when did his vision become blurry.

“Kuroko-sensei, did you cry? Why are you crying?” asked one of the girls.

“I am okay, thanks for worrying.”

Kuroko tried to wipe his own tears, but a bigger hand had moved its way to cup his face, rubbing the thumb over his eyes gently, “Are you okay, Kuroko?”

Kuroko didn’t dare to look at Kagami, “Bakagami, you know more that I am perfectly okay. There are children everywhere, you know...”

“Children! It’s time for class, please get into your own classes!” As if on cue, Riko peeked from the window connecting the yard and classroom together and shouted to the children, making sure they won’t go into the way of the two to speak to each other. 

“Waa, it’s Hyuuga-sensei!!”

“Hurry into the classroom!“

After all of the children had disappeared into the classroom, Hyuuga Riko raised a thumb for Kuroko and Kagami to see, and then followed her students. Yes, she was married to their former Seirin’s captain and changed her surname.

“Huh? That Riko-senpai became your colleague?”

Kuroko just nodded. He leaned to the touch of the big hand cupping his face and his hand found the way to touch it.

“It has been a long time, Taiga-kun.”

Kagami wrapped his other hand to Kuroko’s waist, and dragged his body closer to his own for a hug which was welcomed by the other party. Five years ago, they thought it was appropriate to call each other by their given name. It was embarrassing at first, but they got used of it over time.

“Yeah, I missed you too, Tetsuya.”

Kagami’s hand raised Kuroko’s head and brought their lips together for a quick, loving kiss.

Afterwards, both of them had their cheeks colored in a shade of red and they separated their hug.

“Why didn’t you tell me yesterday that you were coming?”

“It won’t be a surprise then? Besides, I told you that I am in holiday right now.”

“Bakagami.” Kuroko pouted. “I never think that you’ll come here today of all days because you never done so in these ten years.”

“Uh, I’m sorry?” Kagami averted his eyes, he didn’t knew how to answer that because he mainly spent his holidays in America playing street basketball or even had more self training sessions.

“Don’t be, Taiga-kun. I’m proud that you had given up your holidays to become a good NBA player there. Then, what brings you here after a whole ten years disappearing?”

“I know it, you’re angry! We communicated over the internet, even we had just done it yesterday!”

Kagami sighed while Kuroko chuckled. He loved it when Kagami was flustered over his actions. Kagami that time knew it was just a joke but sometimes he couldn’t differentiate whether Kuroko was being serious or not, so he always reacted seriously... If it made his lover happy.

Kagami faced Kuroko with serious face when Kuroko finally stopped his giggle.

“Tetsuya, will you come with me to America?”

“Why should I, Taiga-kun? Life is great here.” Over the past ten years, Kuroko had changed. He opened up to many expressions he had buried in his first year of high school, and he just loved to tease his Taiga-kun.

Over their many conversations in the internet, Kagami has learnt how to confront this kind of Kuroko Tetsuya. He reached his jeans pocket and took out a little black box. Kagami put it on his left hand palm and opened it to reveal a platinum ring inside. It was a simple ring, engraved with something on its inner side.

Kuroko, on the other hand, shocked when he saw Kagami took out the box. He didn’t even expect Kagami to come that day, how could he expect another surprise like this?

“This is just a temporary ring because the real one haven’t done, but...”

Like a princely scene out of fairy tale, Kagami bended his right knee to kneel in front of Kuroko and offered the ring to him. Kagami looked at Kuroko with serious eyes, no hesitation reflected on his bright red eyes.

“Kuroko Tetsuya, will you marry me and live with me?”

“So you remembered that promise...” Kuroko whispered, enough for only himself to hear. His heart was enveloped with warmth and happiness. He tried to contain the tears of happiness coming out from his baby blue eyes, but he failed. He smiled and replied, “Yes, Kagami Taiga. I will be in your care, now and forever.”

Kagami stood, reached Kuroko’s right hand, and put the ring on his ring finger. Kagami then pulled Kuroko to a kiss on their lips, a more romantic kiss than the first kiss they shared earlier, but not in a sensual way without tongues involved.

Both of them released the kiss and stared each other for a while, until they heard one of the teachers inside calling out for Kuroko.

“I have to go, Taiga-kun. See you later after I got off from work?” Kuroko looked at Kagami sadly and it reminded the red head about Tetsuya Nigou when it begged for something.

“Sure, I will be waiting around here. Just give me a chat when you were done.” Then they bid their farewell.

After Kuroko was out of Kagami’s sight, he crouched down. He actually wanted to shout, but held back and thought of it instead,  _ Man! It was more embarrassing than I thought! _

* * *

Few months later, inside a church in America…

The priest said as he looked to Taiga, “Taiga Kagami, do you vow to take Tetsuya Kuroko as one and your only groom, to have and to hold from this day forward. In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, forever side-by-side as you walk down the path of life?”

“I do.” Taiga answered with a smile on his face. It was perhaps the best day of his life, with him wearing a white suit matching the love of his life’s one on his side, inside a church, pledging their forever love to the God.

The priest then looked to Tetsuya and said, “Tetsuya Kuroko, do you vow to take Taiga Kagami as one and your only groom, to have and to hold from this day forward. In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, forever side-by-side as you walk down the path of life?”

“I do.” Tetsuya answered solemnly.

The priest nodded contently, “You may now kiss each other.”

Both grooms turned to face each other and pulled their body closer. Taiga cupped Tetsuya’s face gently and kissed a loving kiss on his lips.

“Tetsuya, I will make you the happiest man in the world.” said Taiga after they released their kiss.

“I am looking forward for it, Taiga.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, thanks for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I really enjoyed the movie and I was literally screaming fan girl noises for the entire movie duration with my friend in the cinema, lol. It has been around two weeks and my memory is not so reliable so I have to patch this fiction here and there, but hopefully it still related to the movie's story line.  
> [Promote] Actually I have one other Kagami x Kuroko fanfiction in my ffn account (still wondering if I should repost it here...), I can't guarantee the quality because I wrote it three years ago, but go check it if you are interested, thanks :)


End file.
